


Sweeter then Victory

by thenewwaddedpaper1292



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fire emblem heroes based, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwaddedpaper1292/pseuds/thenewwaddedpaper1292
Summary: The summer match was over and Gaius and his supporters lost...but maybe losing can be a sweet as winning.





	Sweeter then Victory

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I was team gaius all the through and I’m super proud of our team for fighting as hard as we did ( thought we were gonna lose out to Leo), congrats to team Corrin for winning. I decided to write something cute.
> 
> Also I headcanon that corrin is using Camillas wyvern.

It’d been a long hard fight but Corrin and her army were made of some tough stuff and in the end the princess was declared the winner. 

“Good game, Scales.” Gaius said, shaking Corrins hand.

“Thank you so much.” Corrin replied, a light blush appearing on her face, “I actually had a lot of fun right, Marzia?”

The wyvern gave a playful growl and nuzzling against her temporary riders side, it reminded Gaius a lot of Cherche and Minerva and it made him grin.

“Big sister!”

Suddenly the silver haired princess was attacked by the pigtailed princess who sadly hadn’t made it out of the first round. Gaius watched at the sisters laughed and spun around while their older brothers approached.

“We’re so proud of you!” Elise exclaimed, her eyes glittering with adoration for her sister.

“Yes, you did very well Corrin.” Xander added with a proud smile.

“Hmph... You did okay... I saw some sloppy maneuvers from your followers.” Leo snapped, giving Gaius a hard look no doubt still sore from their match.

Gaius chuckled before giving the royal siblings a salute, retrieving his temporary bow and prepared to return to his side.

“Father!”

The thief was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blur of purple and orange. Hugging him around the waist was Morgan, dressed down in purple trunks and with a large smile on his face. 

“Hey kiddo.” Gaius greeted as he sat up, ruffling his sons hair, “Sorry ya had to what yer ol’ man get his rear kicked like that.”

“But you did so good though!” Morgan asserted with obvious pride in his eyes, “you took on a dragon riding a dragon, that’s pretty amazing.”

The shared a laugh as they rose to their feet. It was then Gaius noticed his wife was no where to be seen. 

“Where’s your mother?” He asked, “don’t tell me she was that disappointed in me.”

“Oh, she said she was getting something.” Morgan replied, looking around.

They walked across the beach, talking and playing around playfully until they were met with the sight of Robin approaching with three large cones of colorful ice, a bright smile on her face. Gaius returned the smile before approaching to give his wife a peck on the cheek.

“Whatcha got there, Bubbles?” He asked.

“The vendor called it Shaved ice....its flavored with fruit juice.” She replied, “I thought we could have a treat and enjoy the sunset before we go home.”

Gods he loved this woman so much. She could make even defeat seem sweet.

“You spoil me, you know that?” Gaius asked, wrapping an arm around Robins waist and taking the bright orange colored ice treat.

“I know... but be prepared... we’ve got a lot of training to do when he get back, I took plenty of notes about your battle with Corrin and have plenty to go over.” Robin replied, handing their son his cone.

Gaius wasn’t sure what how he got this lucky to end up with such a wonderful family but wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.


End file.
